


A True Winchester

by 4everSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN
Summary: Dean's life changes when a teenager, claiming to be his daughter visits him in a motel. Life doesn't really go as planned for the Winchester's daughter and she is dragged into the hunter life along with her friend and her angel boyfriend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Samandriel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first chapter of the story. Italics is thinking. Please favourite, follow and review!

"Don't forget the pie!" Dean shouted to Sam from the motel bathroom.  
"When have I ever?"  
"Yeah, yeah. Just go."

It was early afternoon and the two brothers were on a case in Iowa. They had been there for two days now, and they had not found anything.

Sam left the motel and went to the diner down the road and bought a bacon cheeseburger and a pie for Dean, and a salad for himself. The queue was long, so it took a while, but just as Sam was leaving, he was ambushed and knocked out immediately.

(meanwhile)

Dean sat on the edge of his bed watching Scooby Doo, waiting for Sam to return. I'm starving! What's taking him so damn long?   
He stood up, about to leave and get his brother, but then there was a knock at the door.

Who could that be? Maybe Sam asked for help from another hunter? Nah... we never ask for help on a normal case. It's probably just room service.

He shook his head and opened the door to find a 14 year old girl stood in front of him. Dean recognised her, but he had never met this girl before. That he was sure of. Her blue eyes and blonde hair reminded him of a woman he had stayed with for 2 weeks in Wyoming. Other than Lisa, she was the only girl he had stayed with long enough to actually get to know them. Dean stared at the girl until she cleared her throat.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked.  
"Are you Dean Winchester?"  
"Why d'you ask?"  
"My mom told me to find him when she died. She passed away three weeks ago. I need to find him. I've been tracking him for weeks."  
"Who are you?" Dean paused for a second. "And how do you know him?"  
"He's my father. I've never met him but-"  
Dean cut her off and exclaimed, "What?!"

He was shocked. Why was he shocked though? After having so many one night stands, it's probably a miracle that he didn't have a child. But now he did.

She's probably lying.

"You're him aren't you? You're my father?" He just stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. "I'll take that as a yes, then."  
"How... How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"  
"You can't. You just have to trust me."  
Dean moved out of the doorway to let her in."Err..."  
"Alicia."  
"Alicia, you wait here while I go find my brother. He's taken more than half an hour just to get food."

Dean turned to his 'daughter' and stubbornly said, "Stay! If you really are my daughter, I don't want you getting hurt."

Alicia entered the room and sat on the chair next to the window. At that, Dean left the motel.

I can't believe I finally got to meet my father! After so many years of wondering what he looks like.  
Alicia was curious now. Why would she get hurt by going to find her uncle?

Oh God! I get to meet my uncle as well!

That's it! She couldn't wait any longer. She exited the motel room and tried to catch up with her father.

Alicia ran up to the diner and stopped dead in her track when she saw a strange man pull a knife to her father's neck. She gasped. The terrifying man did not stop her though. She followed the man to a cave in a nearby forest, but was making sure she could not be seen.

(meanwhile)

On the way to the diner, a man jumped in front of Dean and held a knife up to his throat then whispered aggressively, "Come with me if you want to see your brother again."  
Everything went dark, he was blindfolded.

When the blindfold was taken off, he saw his brother unconscious and tied to a pole. It was dark and cold and there were people draining Sam's blood. Oh, great! Vampires. Dean rolled his eyes and tried to move, but his hands and legs were tied. He attempted to untie the rope, but failed. Shit!

"Don't squirm, Winchester. Your next." The vampire glared at Sam then growled at the older brother. "Actually... You know what? I'm pretty hungry now. I'll just have a little snack."  
The vamp grinned at Dean then pounced on him to drain his blood, but before he could feed, someone stopped him.

A/N: I hope you like my first chapter. It's quite short, but they will get longer as the story progresses. Please review, favourite and follow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My second chapter. Review, favourite and follow.

"Alicia!?" Dean shouted as she knocked the vampire on the head with a huge rock.  
Alicia quickly untied the rope and helped her father to stand up.

"What the hell is going on?" She started to pant and she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.  
Looking around the cave, she could see almost ten frail people tied up.  
Alicia could tell that they were dead since her mom was a doctor and she'd seen many dead bodies.

"Listen, I'll explain everything later, but for now, I need you to go back to the motel and lock all the doors and windows and close the curtains. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded, then ran out the cave all the way back to the motel. Alicia was confused and also worried. But most of all, she was scared.

Dean immediately ran to Sam and pulled the needle out of his arm and threw it on the floor.  
"Sam? Sammy!" He tried to shake him awake.  
Sam's eyes fluttered open and he asked, "D-Dean? What's going on?"  
The elder brother put Sam's arm over his shoulder and they limped out of the cave back to the motel.

Alicia paced back and forth around the room, waiting for his father and uncle to return.

Just then, Dean knocked violently on the door and she opened the door.  
Dean carried his brother to his bed and layed him down.  
"Oh my God! What the hell happened?"  
"I know I told you that I'd explain, but I need to help my brother first. I promise I'll tell you everything when we get back to my home."

Dean took out his phone and called Garth to tell him to take the vampire case because he had a lot on his mind right now.

Dean looked up and said, "Cas, I need your help. Sam's hurt bad and I need to get him back to the bunker."

Alicia could tell that he was trying to be strong by holding back his tears. She was confused because he was talking to the ceiling, but right now, nothing in her life made any sense.

With a flutter of wings, Cas appeared in the motel.  
"What the fuck?!" Alicia exclaimed. She stepped back, but Dean told her to stay put.  
"Dean, are you OK?" Cas put his hand on Dean's cheek. They stared at one another for a minute, 'eye sex' as Sam liked to call it.  
Alicia cleared her throat.

"I'm fine. Get us home, OK?" He held Cas's hand then kissed his forehead.

Cas nodded, "And the kid? Who's she?"  
"I'll tell you later, but she comes with us."

"You two together?" Alicia asked politely.  
Dean and Cas exchanged a worried glance.

"Y-yeah." Dean stuttered. "But please don't tell Sam. He doesn't know."

Dean sighed in relief when his daughter said, "I won't tell him, but you should soon. You two seem like you've been together for a while. He would want to know."

When they appeared in the bunker, Alicia exclaimed, "One, how? Two, whoa!"

Cas put his hand to Sam's head and he was instantly healed.  
Sam gasped then asked quietly, "Dean, who is she?"

"Me and Ali," Dean turned to face Alicia. "Can-can I call you Ali?"

She just shrugged then nodded.

"Me and Ali have a LOT of explaining to do, so ya might wanna sit down."

Everyone sat down around one of the large wooden tables.

"Cas, Sam, this is Alicia. She says she's my daughter," they're eyes widened, "to be honest, I don't know if I believe her."

"You can believe me. My name is Alicia Patch. My mom's name is Olivia Patch. She passed away three weeks ago. She told me a long time ago to find Dean Winchester when she dies."

Dean's eyes started to swell. "Olivia was your mom? I knew her I stayed at her place for two weeks around 15 years ago. Wait... How old are you?"  
"14. 15 in a few months."  
"So, you are my daughter. You were telling the truth"

She nodded and Dean got up and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear 'I love you'.

"Anyway, I promised I would explain everything. So I will. Sam and me... Actually, Cas as well, we're hunters. We hunt the things that go bump in the night. Werewolves, vampires, witches, demons, ghosts, they're all real. And we kill them, along with many others."

Dean paused to see how Ali was doing. Compared to other people, she was taking this really well.

"Those people back in Iowa, they were vampires."  
"Wait... Are we not in Iowa anymore?" She asked.  
"Err... No. We're in Lebanon Kansas now." Sam replied.

"Before you ask 'how', Castiel here, is an angel. He can fly." Dean answered. "And he has... special abilities."

"Alicia, it's so good to meet you, but you should sleep. You've had an extremely long day. I'll show you too your room." Cas lead her to her room, but before she left Dean said,  
"Oh, and Ali? You can stay here. There's a school not too far away. I'd love to have you around."  
"Thanks, Dean. I'd like that."

Alicia went to bed happy, wondering what would happen in the future.  
Would she have a chance at a normal life?

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please favourite, follow and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Alicia woke up late at 9:30 in the morning and went straight to the kitchen. She slept like a baby - last night was the best she had slept since her mom had died.

Every night was restless - nightmares about her mom all the time. She was going to be happy here, that she was sure of no doubt.

When she got up and walked into the kitchen, she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Mornin', Ali," Dean said cheerfully with a huge grin on her face. He took a sip from a mug of coffee and asked Alicia, "Coffee?"  
"Hell yeah," Alicia sighed, then walked up to her father and poured herself some coffee and waited a few seconds. "Thank you, Dean."  
"For what?" Dean shrugged.  
"For letting me stay here. For being here for me when mom died."  
"Ali, I missed your entire childhood. I wanna make it up to you."  
"I know you will," she nodded.

Cas walked in and Alicia and Dean turned to face him.  
"Hello Dean."  
"Hello, Cas." Dean looked Cas up and down then kissed him and Alicia rolled her eyes.  
"You guys told Sam about you two yet? I know you haven't known me for long and I have no experience with this stuff at all, but I think you should tell him."  
Cas turned to Dean, "Maybe it is time. I mean, we have been together for nearly six years."  
Dean nodded.

Alicia nearly choked on her coffee. "I'm sorry... six years? You better tell him. Or I'll kick your ass."  
"I like her, Cas! She's got spirit," Dean chuckled. "Good news Ali, I'll keep ya."  
"Well, she is a Winchester." Cas said and Dean nodded in agreement.

Sam entered the room saying, "Hey, guys!"  
"Hey, Sam!" Dean leaned on the table. "Listen, me and Cas have something to tell you. We're together."  
"Like... Together-together?" Sam asked and they both nodded in response. Sam just continued with his day and did not say anything.

"Sam? Anything to say?" Dean was confused.  
"Well... It's about damn time!" Sam shouted and Ali chuckled.  
"What?"  
"C'mon, Dean. It's obvious that you two were gonna be together at some point. Your constantly staring at each other. It's really disturbing."  
Everyone started laughing.

"So, Alicia. I've got a meeting with the principal of Lebanon High this afternoon. Me and Dean will go and you can stay here with Cas, or you could come with us."  
"I'll go with you," she replied. "I wanna see what the school is like."  
"D'you like school?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah! I love school."  
"Are you 100% sure that your my daughter?" Dean asked.

Ali nodded then chuckled, "Yeah. 110% sure."

"I wanna take your name for school," Alicia said. "Now that mom's dead, I'm a Winchester."

Dean smiled and hugged his daughter. This was not something that he ever expected to happen. For once in his life maybe he had a shot at a normal life.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It's very short, but hopefully I'll write a longer next chapter to make it up to you.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please follow, favourite and review.

"Ali!" Dean shouted from the Impala. "We gotta go to meet the principal now! We don't wanna be late and make a bad first impression!"

Alicia ran into the garage with a bag over her shoulder. "I'm coming!"  
She hopped into the backseat. She would have gone in the front, but Sam beat her to it.

Dean pulled into the Lebanon High car park and they made their way to the principal's office.

Sam knocked on the door that had a sign on it saying 'Principal Smith'.

A young man with black hair opened the door and said cheerfully, "Ah... You must be Alicia Patch," he turned to face Sam and Dean. "and you must be her parents."  
"Wh-what?" Dean stuttered and pointed to Sam. "No. He's my brother."

Principal Smith gestured to the three seats on the other side of his desk and they all sat down.

"I see. Sorry. My mistake. Then where's her mother?"  
"She died a few weeks ago." Alicia looked down.  
"I'm sorry for your loss. So, which school did you used to go to?"  
"It's far. I'm not from around here. I'm from Wyoming."  
"What made you move?"  
"I didn't know about Ali until a week ago. I met her mother years ago, but I didn't stay long. Alicia's a smart kid. She managed to track me all on her own!" Dean smiled. "I haven't known her for that long, but I know she will make me proud. She already has."

The Principal took out a form and a pen and handed it to Dean.  
"I need you to sign here, write down your phone number and your daughter's name. Alicia can start whenever she wants within the next 2 weeks."

Dean did what he was told. He wrote 'Alicia Winchester' instead of 'Alicia Patch'.  
When he was finished, he put the cap back on the pen and handed the form to Mr Smith.

"Alicia Winchester?" He asked, confused.  
"It's my name. Is that OK?" He nodded

There was a knock at the door. Mr Smith opened the door and a girl around Ali's age asked,  
"Sorry to bother you, but Alfie and Max are fighting again."  
"Thank you for letting me know. This is Alicia. She will be joining your class this week."  
He turned to Alicia, "Alicia, this is Emma. She's going to show you around the school, if that's OK with your dad."

Dean nodded and said, "Ali, I'll wait in the car when you're ready."

Ali followed Emma out of the room.

"So," Emma started to say. "When are you starting?"  
"I don't know. I like school. Maybe tomorrow."  
"You seem nice. If you want someone to hangout with, I'd be happy for you to join my group of friends."  
"Thanks."

They reached a large pair of double doors and Emma pushed them open.

"This is the main hall. It's where we will have assemblies and choir practice. D'ya like singing?"  
"I used to. I'm not sure anymore. A lot in my life has changed recently."

They wondered around for around half an hour going to the different rooms.

"Hey, who's Alfie and Max? Sorry, I heard you talking to Mr Smith."  
"Alfie's my friend. You'll like him. He likes to confront Max, the big bully of the school. Alfie's a small kid, but he sure knows how to fight," she chuckled.

Finally, after around an hour, Ali said goodbye to Emma and decided to head out and go home.

As she entered the parking area, she heard her father.

"Hey Ali!" Dean shouted and waved. "So? How's the school?"  
"The school's nice," she nodded. "I want to start tomorrow."  
"That's fine with me," Dean shrugged.

Alicia's life was starting to become normal again, and so was Dean's. Not every hunter gets this opportunity. Obviously Dean would teach his daughter how to defend herself, but he would do anything to stop Ali from becoming a hunter.

A/N:I know I said I'd write a longer chapter to make up for the short one last time, but I found this one hard to write. Sorry! I hope you liked it anyway. Please follow, favourite and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please follow, favourite and review.

"Dean! Hurry up!" Alicia shouted. "I can't be late for my first day!"

Alicia was excited to be going to this school. She'd hated moving schools, but she had a good feeling about this one. Ali also had a friend so she won't be lonely like she usually is.

Dean ran into the garage.  
"OK," Dean started saying, turning to his daughter. "Don't leave the school grounds and call me if anything happens. I put a phone in your bag."

Dean pulled a necklace from his jeans pocket. "Wear this at all times. Don't ever take it off!"  
"What it is?" Alicia stared at the beautiful piece of jewellery. The charm looked familiar. It looked exactly like the tattoo her dad and uncle had.  
"It's an iron anti-possession charm with salt crystals and a silver chain. It'll keep you safe when I'm not there."

She took it from his hand and put it around her neck.  
"It looks expensive."  
Dean shrugged. "I used to wear it when I was six or seven. Then I got a tattoo."  
He pulled his shirt to reveal the anti-possession tattoo.  
"Six or seven! When did you start hunting?"  
"My mom died because of a demon when I was four and Sam was only six months old. My dad wanted revenge. We lived in motels our entire lives. My dad taught me how to fight when I was five and my brother was taught to fight when he was around six, but he didn't know about the supernatural until he was older."  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Ali said. "C'mon, I'm gonna be late."

Dean stopped in front of the school and Ali climbed out of the car.

There were so many people chatting and laughing. She spotted a familiar face in the crowd. It was the girl from the Principal meeting - Emma. She saw Alicia, waved and walked over to her.

"Hey," Emma smiled and stared at the Impala with awe. "Sweet ride."  
"Thanks." Dean was proud of his Baby. "Ali, if anything happens, call me. Remember our basic training from the weekend. Don't let people bully you or your friends. Bye!"

Dean waved then drove off. Alicia and Emma walked up to the gates and stopped when a senior boy skateboarded in front of them.

"In the mornings, for half an hour, we stay with our form group. You're in the same group as me, I'll take you to our class," Emma explained.  
"Hey, is your friend in our group?" Ali asked.  
"Alfie?" Alicia nodded. "Nah. But he's in most of my classes."

Emma noticed the necklace around her neck.  
"Nice necklace."  
"Thanks. It used to be my dad's. He gave it to me this morning. We are allowed to wear them in school, right?"  
"Yeah! It should be fine."

They entered the classroom and they were greeted by a friendly teacher.

"Ah! You must be Alicia. I'm Mrs Kenneth," the teacher had a huge grin on her face. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

She walked to the front and began to speak. "I'm Alicia Winchester. My friends can call me Ali. I was born in Wyoming and I live with my dad and my two uncles. I... err... I like singing and drawing. Err... I-I don't know what else to say."

Alicia walked over to the empty desk next to Emma and took off her backpack.  
The boy sitting behind her leaned forward and kicked her chair lightly. Alicia turned to face him.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm Jasper. Wanna be friends." He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Alicia scoffed and turned back to the front. She heard Emma snicker.

In the morning, Alicia had Maths and History. She found Maths OK, but she was not looking forward to History.

Emma and Alicia walked together to History. Before they entered the classroom, Emma pulled a book out of her bag.

"Hey, I picked this up at the library before school. You'll need it," Emma smiled and handed her a History text book.  
"Thanks," Ali smiled back.

When they went into the room, a short boy said, "Hey, Emma!"  
He stared at Alicia.  
"Oh, this is Alicia. She's new. You'll like her," Emma replied.  
He continued to stare at her, "Y-yeah. It's nice to meet you. I'm Alfie"  
Alicia smiled at him.

History turned out to be not as bad as Ali thought it would be, but maybe it was because the teacher is nice to new students.

"Ali, wanna join us for lunch?" Emma asked politely and Alfie had a huge grin on his face.  
"Sure!" She replied and followed her new friends to a large dining hall.

The three friends sat down at the end of a table. On the the other end, was a group of older boys. The tallest one stood up and walked to their end.

"Hey!" He shouted, pointing at Alfie. "This table's taken! Move!"  
Alicia walked up to him confidently. She heard Emma whisper 'Ali, don't' from behind her.  
"We're not in your way, so why don't you go back to your side. Oh, I'm Alicia, I'm new."  
"I'm Max. Don't hang with them."  
"Nah... I like my friends."

Max was about to hit her, but she avoided it and punched him in the stomach. He groaned and stumbled back, knocking over a chair. All the people in the hall turned to look at them, drawn to the noise.  
Alicia punched his cheek and he fell to the floor. She stood on Max's chest and shouted, "Pick on people your own size!"

Alicia helped him up and pointed at him, "Back. Off."

Ali walked back to her side of the table and Emma and Alfie clapped.  
"Girl, where'd you learn to do that?" Emma chuckled.  
"My dad."  
"He sounds cool."  
"He is. I've not known him for long though."  
Alicia's friends gave her confused looks.  
"My mom died just over a month ago. I'd never met my dad. I was tracking him for 3 weeks. I found him a week ago."  
"I'm so sorry," Emma patted her on the back.  
"I never knew what he looked like. My mom only had one photo of him on her phone. I only got a quick look when I kept begging to see the picture."  
"Sounds like a hard life," Alfie said.  
"Yeah," Ali scoffed.

At the end of the day, Ali walked out the school gates and hopped into her father's car.  
"Hey! How was your first day?"  
"Exhausting. I'll tell you about it later."

A/N: Finally got a long chapter. I'm gonna try and make most of my chapters around this long. Please follow, favourite and review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please follow, favourite and review.

"So..." Dean sat next to Alicia. "How was school?"  
Ali smiled, "It was great! I have two friends and I kicked the school bully's ass and embarrassed him in front of everyone!"  
"That's my girl!" Dean chuckled and patted her on the back. "Now... go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Alicia reluctantly went to the shower. She sang, as she usually did.

When Dean walked past the bathroom, he heard someone singing.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better

Dean chuckled quietly and shook his head. He carried on walking to his room.

On the way to school, Dean talked to his daughter about her taste in music.

"So, I heard you singing Hey Jude in the shower yesterday."  
Alicia went red in the face, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I annoy you?"  
"No, my mom used to sing it to me when I was little," Dean shook his head. "I've known you for a few weeks now, but I still don't know what music you like."  
"I like the Beatles, Metallica, Kansas, ACDC, Asia's OK too," she looked up thoughtfully.  
Dean chuckled and nodded, "Olivia raised you well. I'm so proud of you."  
"I also quite like Taylor Swift."

Dean pulled the car over. His mood completely changed and this opinion. "I'm sorry. What?!"  
"Taylor Swift."  
"And you were doing so well." He shook his head disapprovingly and glared at her.  
"It doesn't matter. Can we go? I don't wanna be late."  
"Fine! We'll talk about this when you get home."

Dean continued driving. They drove in an awkward silence the rest of the way.

"Hey!" Ali shouted when she saw Emma and Alfie. They stopped walking to wait for her.  
"Hey, Ali. Why are you later than yesterday? Something happen?"  
"My dad pulled the car over when I said that I like Taylor swift."  
"Not a big fan, I assume," Alfie chuckled and stared at his new friend.  
Alicia nodded, "He's really mad at me."

Ali, Emma and Alfie were in the same class first, so they went in together.

The school day was pretty much the same as yesterday, except that the teachers were not as nice as they were on her first day.

Everyone stared at her when she walked through the corridors. Probably because she could beat Max in a fight. As for Max, everyone laughed and pointed at him. Alicia actually, sort of, felt bad for him.

Alicia was not looking forward to going home. Her dad was not someone to mess with. But she was his daughter. How bad could it be?

When Dean and Ali got back to the bunker, they sat down in the library.  
Dean glared at her, "So, you like Taylor Swift. But you like Metallica and ACDC. There will be no consequence 'cause you like some good bands as well."  
Alicia nodded.  
"But don't go listening to it all the time. Stick to the good stuff."  
She nodded again then ran off to her room.

When she left, Dean sat and thought about how harsh he was on her. Sam walked into the library.

"Sam, I screwed up."  
The younger brother sighed and rolled his eyes. "What did you do this time?"  
"She said she liked Taylor Swift and I was too hard on her."  
"So... what are you still doing talking to me? Go and fix it!"

Jeez! When did he become so bossy? Dean thought.

Dean stood up and went to Ali's room. He took a deep breath and knocked gently on the half open door then entered the room.

"Alicia?"  
She turned to him.  
"Look Ali, I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I was too hard on you. You're my daughter. I love you. Take that as a compliment, 'cause I don't say the 'L' word to just anyone. If you want to listen to that crap," she frowned at this, "then go ahead. Do what you want."  
She stood up and gave him a hug, "Thanks, Dean."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please follow, favourite and review.

On the way to Lebanon High the next day, Alicia asked Dean, "Hey, can Alfie and Emma come over after school today?"  
Dean sat in silence thinking for a while. Ali stared at him.  
"I dunno, Ali. They'll find it weird that we live here."  
This did not stop her. She wanted her friends to come over. "I'll think of something to tell them. It'll be fine."  
Dean sighed, then reluctantly said, "Alright... But they better not question the bunker. You'll be in trouble if they do and it would put them in danger if they know about our lifestyle."  
"It'll be OK. Thanks... Dad."  
His daughter smiled and ran up the stairs to the entrance of the school.

Wait... did she just call me 'dad'?  
He shook his head in disbelief and started to drive back to the bunker.

In home room, Alicia sat next to Emma, trying to think of something she could tell her friends to explain her peculiar home.

I could tell them that it was inherited from my great grandparents, she thought.

Alicia did not know if they would believe her. Emma and Alfie were smart, but it would have to do.

Ali was staring into space when the bell rang but thankfully, Emma was there.

"Alicia," Emma called to her waving her hand in front of Ali's face. Nothing. "Alicia!"

This time, she responded, "What?" She looked around the room, to find nobody left. "Oh. Sorry. Let's go."

Alicia picked up her backpack and the three of them walked over to their next lesson.

"So... what were you thinking about?" Alfie asked.  
"Oh, I'll tell you at lunch."

"Sam?" Dean looked around the bunker for his younger brother.  
"Yeah?" Sam emerged from behind the book shelf with two books in his hands.  
"Alicia's friends are coming over after school. We need to get everything unusual hidden."  
"Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?"  
"She really wants this. It's the least I could do for missing most of her childhood." Dean tried to give Sam puppy eyes, but it did not look that great.  
"Don't try that, Dean. It doesn't work for you," Sam scoffed and placed the books in the table. "I'll help you though."

They worked for an hour, hiding the supernatural spell ingredients and their weapons.

"I think that's everything," Sam looked around to check for anything else. Dean nodded in agreement.

During lunch, they sat at their end of the table.

"Do you know how many times we sat next to the bins on the floor 'cause there was no seats?" Alfie complained and Alicia shrugged.  
Emma answered, "Too many times. We're lucky to have you, Ali."  
"Thanks. And I'm lucky to have you. So, do you guys wanna come over to my place after school?"  
They both nodded.

"Sure. But I need to tell my mom." Alfie and Emma sent a quick message to their parents.  
Alicia looked worried and Alfie stared at her, "There's something I need to tell you guys about where I live. It's big and very weird for a home. It was inherited from my great grandparents, so don't freak out when you see it."  
"OK," they replied in unison.

When the end of the day came, the three of them walked to the bunker. It was not too far and it would be very cramped in the impala.

"Dad?" Alicia called as they entered the bunker. Emma and Alfie looked around with amazed looks. Sam and Dean appeared from under the staircase and they all faced each other.

Sam and Dean had a shocked expression in their face.

Alfie looked at both of them. "Sam? Dean?"

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think will happen next.


End file.
